


Over the moon

by Burnttreacle



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Multi, Swearing, do i know what I’m doing?, its not gay if it’s on the moon, kinda post-apocalyptic, mlm and wlw solidarity, no, spread out along 3 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnttreacle/pseuds/Burnttreacle
Summary: Eat by: 03/71She read, staring at the back of the packetA lot can happen in 3 months, you could finish this bag of complimentary crisps for example.Or finish a nation wide competition to earn a spot on the Mars colonys. Bog had just been assigned to the 2071 January space program out of sheer dumb luck, only those who where the top of their class got in. Yet this lanky 17 year old who barely passed her all her entry exams did.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix so don’t expect much ;-;

Eat by: 03/71

She read, staring at the back of the packet

A lot can happen in 3 months, you could finish this bag of complimentary crisps for example. Bog had just been assigned to the 2071 January space program out of sheer dumb luck, only those out of the most elite schools got in. Yet this lanky 17 year old who barely passed her all her entry exams somehow got accepted.

Bog drummed her fingers on her new space suit in tandem with the hurried footsteps in the distance. The metallic clanking was almost therapeutic in a way, however that didn’t stop her from attempting to sneak a nervous glance at her soon to be fellow crew members either side of her to give a friendly smile, they where going to be stuck together for 3 months after all. As her persuit proved unsuccessful; she instead opted to look down at her space suit, neatly folded up in her lap ( supporting the aforementioned crisps) . At least she got to pick the colour. Black seemed appropriate enough, along with a cider brown news boy cap...  
fashion was never her forte.

Once she plucked up the courage to look up again, she noticed somebody across the room, already in their space suit, visor pointedly snapped shut. Bog thought she should probably find then intimidating, but the pastel pink of her suit, and the dainty crown propped on their head, intrigued her.

She must have been staring at them too long as the person in question looked up, and she could see herself reflected in the visor, messy ponytail and all. Bog hurriedly looked down, not wanting to ruin any crew relationships before the experiment even started. Her stomach lurched along with the space shuttle, hopefully her space-sickness will wear off over time.  
“You nervous?”  
She looked up to be met with another sheet of opaque glass...  
“shit, was I supposed to put my suit on already?”  
The guy in the dark green uniform paused for a moment then let out a great guffaw  
“I guess that answers my question” he answered. Now she had time to properly look at him, she noticed he was wearing a rather... ‘eccentric’ cowboy hat that matched the colour of his dark green clothes. At least they both had poor fashion sense in common.” I’m Minfri by the way” he he said outstretching one of his hands and using the other to lift up his visor.”Bog.” She replied inspecting his now revealed face, if she was being quite frank; he looked like a massive prick, with his ridiculous quaffed dark hair and face littered with freckles. So far he seemed like a nice enough guy at least, a good friendship maybe? “Judging by your patch, I’m guessing you’re from the UK” he gestured to her patch. “ And I’d bet you’re Turkish!” She replied, recognising the red and white colours in his arm.

Maybe this experiment won’t be as hellish as she expected ( well, as much as you could expect not knowing what you’ll actually be DOING for the months to come)”do you know anyone here?” She questioned  
“Not really, I think I know orange? We took the entrance exam together as a pair- you know the one with the wires?”  
Bog nodded her head.  
“ Yeah, he carried be if I’m being honest, but I’m not complaining, I got in!”  
Bog smiled at his enthusiasm “isn’t the ’reward’ a place on the new mars colony as head scientist?”  
“That’s the one! Anyway, how was your entrance exam?”  
“Uh-“ the entire ship jolted to the side, sending the passengers off their seats.  
A nasal voice boomed overhead on the speakers ”We’ve almost reached the human/mavos space station please get your belongings in order”  
Bogs eyebrows shut up to her hairline, she looked at Minfri for any help,  
he pointed at a steel door across from the seating area “ the toilets over there, you can get changed there”  
“Cheers!”  
Bog got up from the plush seat and bundled her belongings in her arms as she raced across the metal floor. She pushed the door in question open with her shoulder and locked the door behind her, the “click” bouncing off the tile walls


	2. Chapter 2

The suit fit just fine, the helmet was a bit stifling however. Bog adjusted the utility belt sling around her waist and looked in the grimy mirror hung opposite her. She looked professional enough, if her test score didn’t impress the moderators, her swanky utility belt might. Movement could be heard outside, interrupting her efforts to rub the smudges off her visor.

She opened the toilet door and strutted towards a huddle of multicoloured helmets, honing in on Minfri situated at the back. She gave him a nod, then peeked over the sea of heads to spot a stout woman dressed in a crisp white lab coat with her visor lifted up, sneering at those unlucky few at the front of the group.

“That crown isn’t a good idea” she prodded the pink ones hat with the end of her pen”How are you supposed to run around in that?” The woman tutted.   
“So we’ll be running? Doable.” Bog whispered to Minfri, not noticing his face go pale. She was going to take the conversation further, but was cut short by a jolt of the ship, jerking everyone to the side. “Ah! Seems like we’ve arrived” lab lady clapped her hands, and flashed everyone a teethy grin, looked over at the metal doors to her right, that slowly began to open. “Off you pop!” She ushered everyone through the doors. Once everyone had made it through, the entrance slammed shut and Bog had finally had time to take in her surroundings. The area itself was actually quite big, with circular tables dotted around, with a few vending machines lining the blue walls. Rather comforting really. 

A static crackle could be heard from her left, and she swung her head round accordingly.  
An obnoxious,sing-song male voice boomed from the small tv.  
“Welcome all! Congratulations on earning a spot on the experiment-“  
Bog raised her eyebrows questionably at Minfri, he shrugged.

“-, to your left you’ll see a corridor leading to your sleeping quarters.“  
Surely enough, Bog saw a small, dimly lit corridor leading off the canteen.”you are currently situated at the cafeteria, and everywhere else is your playground!” Surely this competition can’t be THIS easy.” Over the course of the next month and a half, you have to complete a series of tasks all around the space station-“   
“Ah, there’s the catch” Bog muttered to herself.”-, breakfast at eight thirty, lunch at one o’clock, dinner at six, and lastly allocated sleeping time at 10. I know working from eight forty five to seven doesn’t sound all that appealing, but think of all the WORK EXPERIENCE!” The man explained, gleefully. 

The TV switched off with a “blip” leaving a group of gawking teens in its wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you guys so much for the hits and kudos! I’m glad at least some of you are enjoying it :), I do intend to post longer chapters, but for the time being, you’re stuck with like 10 words sorry ;-;

“Is... is that it?”  
“Surely not, all these exams for a du-“  
Minfri, as well as Bogs thoughts where interrupted by a series of dings spread across the whole room, coming from each persons visor. Bog saw a small, brightly coloured list appear at the top left hand side of her vision, projected onto the inside of her helmet.

“Med...bay?” She squinted, looking at the green text, awkwardly positioned almost out of vision. This will take some getting used to.” Navigation?” Bog could hear the panic in Minfri’s voice. By the looks of things, he wasn’t the only one on edge, Bog saw another two or three particularly shook expressions out of the group.

“Are these the tasks that guy was talking about?” Bog questioned.  
Minfri let out a sigh “There arent really any other options” Bog scowled,   
“Nobody likes a smart ass”  
“Well if you’re going to be like that, have fun going to... navigation was it? All by your lonesome” she teased.  
“Very funny.” Minfri paused.  
“I’m sorry, I literally have no other friends here”  
“That makes two of us” Bog gave him a comforting smile and turned her attention back to the crowd.

There was an occasional mumble, but apart from that the room was completely silent. It was a matter of who decided to lead the group first, in this case, it was a man dressed in red who sauntered out the left corridor, a few others followed suit. Bog looked up at a nearby clock, “two hours until dinner” she groaned.  
“Do you have a task in admin?”  
“Yeah, wanna chum me?”  
Minfri nodded. Bog inspected the map plastered to the wall opposite her for a few seconds before walking out the exit to the right.

The soft clanking from their footsteps left Bog some time to collect her thoughts. Was this it? Doing assorted tasks for a month and a half? Technically there where 2 fazes to the experiment, spread out over 3 months, but what would be the point of 2 parts? Bog put those questions to the back of her mind, choosing instead to walk in comfortable silence with Minfri.

Soon enough they reached a room sticking out to the left, with an obvious “admin” sign, nailed above the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The now dim lighting in admin was a harsh contrast to the white hazy lights in the cafeteria and hallways. The control panel piqued her interest with its vibrant green lights, and flashy buttons.  
“It says here I’m supposed to ‘swipe card’? Who knew travelling to space would be so fuckin’ boring?” Minfri whined. “At least it’s not as bad as ‘downloading data’.“she mocked   
“Why where the entrance exams so complicated if we just had to run errands all day?”

Minfri gave a short shrug and trudged towards the short table in the centre, fishing about in his pockets as he did so. Bog turned towards the left of the room and began tinkering with the tablet mounted to the wall, not dissimilar to her own. She could hear a frustrated groan from Minfri, as he fruitlessly swiped his card over and over. “Boring huh?”  
“Shut up.”

Bog heard a light tapping noise coming down the hallway and her whole body seized up. A familiar red figure padded through the door way and shoved his way past Bog, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. Minfri stood motionless opposite her, inconspicuously glancing up at the man situated at the other end of the table. Bog was silently staring at him too, watching him tap at the green touch screen attached to the control panel. Over his shoulder she could see a map being pulled up-just like the one she saw in the cafeteria- with small icons flashing in and out of the miniature rooms. “You look like you know what your doing” Bog commented, putting the cold encounter behind her. “I just don’t want to fucking die” he answered. 

Minfri and her shared equally aghast expressions as red continued to analyse the small icons before leaving. Bog pushed aside the encounter, and tugged out a cable from her pockets, hooking it up to both the tablets. “W-what was that about?” Minfri wore a look of sheer horror. “He can’t be serious.”  
“He’s just a bit of a prick, he didn’t make an ounce of sense” she consoled, working away as she did so. “Maybe he’s just nervous, I don’t like new people either”  
“What did he mean by dying anyway?” He questioned further.  
“Probably is just a bit on edge, or just trying to be intimidating” 

Minfri stood rooted to the spot, ID card still in hand “well he’s got the whole ‘intimidating’ part down I guess”  
“You’re like six feet tall mate, just punch him or something”  
“I can’t go about punching whoever I want!” He exclaimed indignantly. Bog threw her hands up in surrender, and got back to downloading data. ‘1.5 hours left’ flashed up on its screen, it seems today will be excruciatingly uneventful. 

After another fifteen minutes of frustrated moans, Minfri finally swiped his card correctly. He had now opted to mull around the admin room, inspecting random nobs, and buttons scattered around. “How long until dinner?” He asked. Bog checked the time at the top right hand corner of her tablet screen, “ about and hour”  
“Ughhh”  
“We could hang about the cafeteria? I’m sure I saw a vending machine there.” She gestured towards the door with her thumb, Minfri nodded enthusiastically. She left her tablet to finish downloading the data Once they made their way over there, Bog noticed a familiar pink silhouette stationed at the object of interest, fumbling with the coins in her hand. “Are you alright?” Bog asked approaching her. “Yeah, just super hungry you know?” Pink chortled shuffling her feet awkwardly, befriending her crewmates was going to be harder than she thought. Her worries where interrupted by the granola bar hitting the metal with a clang.

Bog stuffed her hands in her pockets “so these tasks huh?” She chuckled.  
“Yeah, I had to do some samples in medbay, I’m just waiting for the results.” Pink nodded her head in the corresponding direction. “I cant believe i went through all that, just to do some petty errands in space, the views are cool though” both Minfri and Bog nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Minfri and I wh-“ a bloodcurdling scream rattled through the ship, shaking her to her very core. Her stomach churned as various scenarios ran through her head, bold red text showing up on the inside of her visor.  
‘DEAD BODY REPORTED, go to cafeteria’

The trio froze as a flurry of footsteps approached, the once therapeutic ‘taps’ now a siren of danger. Bog turned to see another group of three striding across the floor, red clearly taking the lead, purple and brown following closely behind. The other three sat round the large table in the middle with the button in the centre, expectantly looking up at them.

Pinks voice wobbled “What hap- what happened?” Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.” Purple found white in navigation, I was with both brown and purple the entire time, where where you three?” Red spat. Bog stood dumbstruck, glancing at Minfri. Red’s mouth quirked into a sneer, he opened his mouth before getting cut off by another series of taps. Crew mates began flooding in from all sides, sitting themselves round the table, the first trio following suit. Red raised his eyebrows irritably, “is everyone here?”, a few nodded. “Well, if you’ll ALLOW no other interrupti-“ Red, was in fact, interrupted again by a loud whirr coming from the same screen from before.

“Oh goody! Moving along swiftly I see!” The same man from before boomed. “Now I’m sure a handful of you are still a smdige confused-“ the cheery man beamed”- but I’ll fill you in. As part of the competition we added certain... real world problems to accurately... identify your intelligence.” He clapped his hands together, making everyone flinch.”I’m afraid some of you may be...offed by your peers, but I assure you, it’s all in the name of science, your job is to identify the murderer (there are two) and-“ he paused ”dispose of them out the airlock, discuss your suspicions accordingly. Good luck!” His face disappeared once again.

“What the FUCK” one of the crew mates roared. “Shut up” Red snapped, he turned to the trio once again “Now, where where you the entire round?” Eying up Minfri.  
“ROUND? Is this what this is to you?” Minfri argued back. “I was in Admin with Bog, we both moved to the cafeteria and saw pink, we’ve been her ever since” he added spitefully. Red turned to Bog “is this true?”  
“Yep, I was with him the entire time” she challenged.  
“You could both be imposters” he clipped back.  
“Impo-... what?”  
“Well why didn’t they both kill me then? I was alone with them,It doesn’t make sense.” Pink stated, from Bogs first impression, Pink seemed rather timid, not someone to rival someone in an argument, but here she was.”besides, they where in admin, far away from navigation.”  
“Could’ve vented” browns navally voice added.  
“That’s not how vents work dipshit.”

Cyan stood up and shrugged his shoulders mockingly “well... I don’t mean to... imply anything...-“ a smirk ghosted his features “-but the most talkative ones are always the most sus.”  
“OH DON’T YOU START” Red exploded. After that the entire conversation went down hill, turning into a mix of shouting matches and questioning. As all the commotion was happening, Pink furrowed her eyebrows as Bog watched her intensely. “Do you have any idea who it is?” She asked. Pinks shoulders sagged in defeat. “Not a clue, maybe we should just skip.” Bog nodded, even though she had no idea who she was talking about. Minfri overheard their conversation and announced her idea to the rest of the group, drawing the argument to a close.

Skipping wasn’t the best option everyone would admit, but nobody was ready to actually kill somebody, no matter how hard they argued. Red scowled as he reluctantly cast his vote, the rally’s on the screen solidifying his failure. The TV turned on once again as the group collectively rolled their eyes. “Nobody was ejected? That’s new!” The man checked his watch “I suppose you lot might as well go for dinner! If you have any further questions, that red fellow seems to know what he’s doing!” He left once again, leaving them with more questions than answers. Red pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, “Well, we’ve accomplished absolutely NOTHING” and stormed off towards a nearby table. Everyone else filed out slowly, making their way towards the food crates. Bog had to shoulder someone out the way to rummage around for the last ham sandwich, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

Once she got what she desired, Bog made her way towards the farthest table where Minfri and Pink where seated. She exchanged polite smiles before horfing down her meal. Who knew discussing the murder of your peer would be so draining?

Minfri kickstarted the conversation by interrogating Pink, “You seemed to know what was going on? Can you maybe fill me in?” His voice getting progressively higher. Pink stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and dusted her hands on her suit “A cousin took this test, and the human/mavos board filled my family in when she was sent back in a coffin.” Both Bog and Minfri gasped, “Oh don’t worry! We weren’t that close.”  
“And you still AGREED to come here?” Bog interjected, scrunching up her face in confusion. Pink shrugged “it’s better here than on Earth.” Bog hummed. They sat in silence for a while longer, wallowing in pity and the unfairness of it all. She heard Minfri murmur “I don’t wanna die”, Bog gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, there wasn’t really anything she could say.

A sharp “beep! beep!” Came from all their watches, signalling the end of lunch. The occupants of the ship solemnly trudged towards their quarters. Bog hated the hallways, they where so dim, a perfect place to die Bog added. Begrudgingly she checked her tablet for the room arrangements, a few steps ahead Pink mutterd “Room 3”. Bog skipped up to her and gave her a friendly nudge with her elbow “Hey roomie!” Desperately trying to lighten the mood. Pink gave her a shy smile and swerved to her right, Bog following.

The room itself was quite plain, blue walls like in the cafeteria, a small mirror, a dresser and a bunk bed. Bog flopped down face first into the bottom bunk, Pink letting out a giggle before climbing onto the top. Bog ripped off her helmet and set it down at the foot of the bed, she couldn’t be bothered to take off the rest of her space suit, she flattened down her frizzy hair and lay staring upwards.

“I feel sorry for brown, I checked the room chart and white was their roommate” Pink squeaked, Bog hummed in agreement and swallowed hard “I hate thinking about it.” They lay in silence for a few minutes more, “What’s you name by the way? I’ve just been referring to you as ‘Pink’”  
“Mia.”  
Bogs eyes where feeling heavy already, she technically had about 3 hours until she actually had to sleep, but being conscious and alone with her thoughts for that long wasn’t all that inviting. She fell asleep within seconds.


	6. Who doesn’t love snakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, really sorry for the wait. I’m still super new at this but I intend to make the chapters longer or at least ad a buffer ;-;, just a warning this isn’t beta read. Thank you for all the hits tho :0

Bog nudged a tomato with the end of her fork, scrunching up her nose in distaste, fiddling with the ends of her curly hair. Minfri bumped her on the shoulder with his own, quizzically raising his eyebrows “how was your sleep?” He asked, making conversation. Bog made a lazy gesture with her fork, not looking up from her salad, clearly not on the mood for talking. She always did have a problem with zoning out, she tugged at her socks absent minded-ly. While Bog herself wasn’t that tall, the suit trouser legs slipped up her ankles, leaving a band of exposed skin, thus causing her to develop a habit of tugging her novelty socks upwards every time she sat down.

Mia, sitting across the table, adjusting her hair that was tied into a delicate bun, decided to cut over the background noise of metal clinking against plates. “It was alright, at least I like the person I’m bunking with!” She flashed a small smile in Bogs direction, not noticing the small one on the recipients features”who are you with?”  
“I’m with that yellow guy, I still haven’t plucked up the courage to ask him his actual name yet” he gave a weak chuckle” Bog tuned back into the conversation,  
“Yeah, I’m horrible with names, I’ve just been referring to people as their colours.” She added, both Minfri and Mia gave her content smiles, and the trio continued their conversation for the rest of their allocated time.

A faint ring echoed through the cafeteria and a series of shuffles and clanks could be heard as all the crew mates gathered their things and set off towards their assigned tasks. Bog checked her tablet tucked away in her pocket, and looked over her tasks, she looked up towards the map in the wall closest to her, locating reactor and electrical, knowing full well she’ll forget where she’s supposed to go. She heard an annoyed groan come from Minfri, “I’ve got to go to weapons all by myself” Mia gave him a sympathetic look and glanced at her own tablet “Ive got a task in navigation, I could walk with you for a bit?” Minfri nodded his head pleadingly, all three of them exchanged goodbyes, and Bog set off  
et off, hearing their chatter fade away as she made her way down another corridor. Bogs stomach felt queasy and beads of sweat gathered at the back of her neck. The claustrophobic hallways was littered with overhanging wires bursting at its seams like inky snakes. She walked through the storage room by her lonesome and pushed away the thought of her potential murder, bitterly reminiscing of her past excitement at the prospect of a place away from Earth. It was just one big blood bath with a bunch of other desperate teens.

Bog lingered at the entryway to the electrical room, the tips of her fingers buzzed with the anticipation of being able to work with wires, the only entrance exam she felt like she accomplished was the electrical one. But the multicoloured pile of assorted ropes thrown in a heap on the floor, unfamiliar to the modest worktop littered with whatever scraps Bog could find that day, the expensive and complicated systems inside mocked her. She brushed off her insecurities and set off towards the ever so elusive reactor.

When she trotted up a gust of warm air hit her face followed by a series of ethereal humms coming from the bulk of the machine, the room itself was quite large, with high ceiling and lots of floor space, a breath of fresh air from the cramped tunnels. The plain blue walls were comforting, and Bog made her way towards the small control pad placed on the metal platform looking over to the reactor, Bog familiarised herself with the assorted buttons and instructions and set to work, the task itself was quite easy, it was just a matter of remembering things. She hummed as she worked, hearing the satisfying beeps coming from the pad, she soon died down when she heard the sound of tapping drawing nearer. She paused her work and kept her back facing the entrance fixed where she stood with apprehension. The other figure stood to the farthest point of the room, just within the side of Bogs vision.

The perple figure potted about with the various tanks and panels, and Bog stood secretly watching their actions, anxious about their next move. The pair exchanged no words before Bog-eventually lost interest and settled back into her own head space, but her shoulders stayed hunched and on edge. Within the next fifteen minutes, she finally finished her task, packing away her tablet and notes (which where barely legible with is frantic handwriting and mindless doodles) and passed the suspect in question, giving them a polite nod as she passed.

she walked back through the corridor, cursing at her incompetence, almost tripping over on another askew wire in the process. Unenthusiastically, she trudged into the electrical room and made her way to a corner tucked away between the various equipment, staying clear of any bare fuses. It was another dimly lit, cramped room with bare walls and it reeked of disinfectant. Picking up a toolbox propped up on the rack she began working again, the work itself was rather disappointing, nowhere near as interesting as she thought it would be, but regrettably taking the same amount of long, repetitive hours she prepared herself for. She yet again heard more footsteps coming from the entrance.

She set down her smouldering iron and opted to befriend the approaching crew mates, her mood had improved after working with the wires. A cyan figure stepped into the light of the low hanging light bulb with their limbs glued to their sides. Giving them a (awkward) smile, she picked up the smouldering iron again as an excuse to look busy.”how as your day been so far?” She inwardly cursed at her obviously fake greeting, clenching her jaw. The person now facing her back remained silent, sullying her sudden good mood. Bog whipped round and lifted her helmet visor, gesturing cyan to do the same. She got a good look at his face this way, and noticed the sheer pallor of his skin, his grey eyes blending into the rest of his face. The man himself looked like he was about to puke, and unnatural green undertone to his skin, bottom lip quivering slightly. His entire demeanour was off, long gangly legs making him tower over her, and the obnoxiously bright suit adding to the general feeling of unease. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, receiving no answer. Bog brushed him off with frustration, at least she’ll have someone she could easily dislike on her trip.

He continued observing her, wandering around the room nonchalantly fiddling with the various tech. Bog let out a loud huff, shooting a glare over her shoulder, his sheer unearthly-ness raising her levels of stress considerably. “Is there a problem?” She asked snaking a bit of bite into the sentence, the colourful man gulped,”No... just- looking around” shifting his weight from one foot to another. Throwing her hands up in defeat she stated thrusting all her tools back into the box, Cyan lurking behind her, getting progressively closer. 

The toolbox clattered to the floor when she noticed his proximity, earning a wince from the both of them, Bog then folded her arms round her chest and sneered, heart hammering in her ears “what is your problem? Piss off!” She raised her voice on the last sentence, cyan stumbled on his words and frantically scrambled around in his pockets, eyeing her as he did so, bog had had enough and clipped his shoulder as she stomped past him, but didn’t get far as cyan had grabbed her shoulder, spinning her round, he muttered out a faint “I’m sorry..” but a friendly face stopped him from carrying out whatever he was going to do.

Mia stood in the doorway, glancing at their standoffish poses. She mouthed a quick “you okay?” Before making her way towards the pair, side-eyeing cyan, wedging herself purposefully between the two. Bog sneered at him over her shoulder, being cooped for more than a day had put her on edge, before she could irritably question him further, her vision turned red. Bog jumped backwards in shock, loosing her footing and plummeted to the floor, knocking over various tools in the process. The clattering was drowned out by the blaring coming from the overhead speakers, Bog saw Mia and cyan having a heated argument, but couldn’t make out what they where saying. 

The flashing red light cast frightening shadows around the room. She rose shakily to her feet, feeling strong hands grip her under her shoulders in the process. Being hurriedly ushered out the room, sparing a glance over her shoulder at the man still stood awkwardly, ankle deep in wires, she had time to let the worry sink in. Mia had dragged her into storage, flipping open her visor with a click, eyeing her nervously. “That guy is bad news” she murmured, furrowing her brows as she looked at her with dazzlingly blue eyes. Bog nodded dumbly, still fixated on her face. Her infatuation was short lived, her knees felt weak, as she looked at her, wanting more answers, the last time all this commotion happened, someone had died. “ I’m not sure what’s going on, but all this,” she gestured wildly across the room with her hands,”seemed like a good enough excuse to get you out of there.” Bog opened her mouth to reply before a small mass of bodies caught her attention, all three of them sprinting down the hallway, almost tripping over each other. They ran through the space between Bog and Mia, stepping on a few toes. The red light made it difficult to differentiate between their colours, nonetheless the two shot each other a look before bolting after them. 

She followed the sound of their footsteps, exhaling deeply. The heavy, air tight suits weren’t built for strenuous physical activity it seemed. They turned sharply into the admin room, it looked even scarier in red. By this point she had managed to tune out the blaring, but it still did nothing to lower her stress levels. The other group was huddled around a small panel in the corner of the room, hissing at each other and fighting for control of the keypad, it reminded bog of her and her siblings, albeit not as fondly as she would have liked. She peered over their shoulders, spotting a small post it note stuck to the side of the wall, not as high tech as she was expecting but she didn’t have time to examine it further, the blaring had stopped as soon as it started. The group collectively let out a loud sigh of relief, and backed away from the corner. Revelling in the silence, Bog failed to notice the familiar face staring back at her. “Oh, hi Minfri!” Mia chimed from across the room, all to friendly. He waved back, his smile faltering, noticing the grim expressions around the room of his teammates.

“The uh-“ Minfri was still panting from running so fast,”the oxygen was about to be depleted,” he sucked in another big breath,” thankfully we made it here in time.”  
Bog scrunched up her face in confusion,”What, so the oxygen just goes off whenever it feels like it? Surely budget isn’t THAT low” irritation creeped into her voice.  
A red hunched up form in the corner of the room answered sharply.  
“OR the two shits trying to kill us wanted to get the job done quicker.” Contempt lacing his features. What a knob.”You.” He turned to look at brown, whom Bog recognised from the white fiasco. Fidgeting with her hands, a small, unreadable post it note stuck to her helmet. Red pointed at her accusingly “why did it take you so long to input the code?” His eyes pierced into hers, but hers looked back coldly. She scoffed and let her hands fall to her sides, “you try smashing a minuscule pad with you lot breathing down my neck!” Curling her lips, eyes scanning the room.  
“She does have a good point,” Minfri added quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Reds eyes bore into Minfri for a second, then turned back to brown “Fine.” He spat,   
“But if anyo-“ his face fell as an ear-screeching ring bounced off the walls yet again, Bog spared herself a moment to smile at the annoyance present on his face. A bold block of text flashed up on her visor (in comic sans she might add. Truly, no expense was spared on this exhibition.) reading “emergency meeting”


End file.
